Withheld Love
by tiana-swan-cullen
Summary: BxEm: Bella is hiv positive and constantly pushes her Emmett away when he tries to get close to her. They both have secrets.But she has built many walls. Can Emmett knock them down before it's too late for her? Rated T for language. Non-canon couples.


**I really haven't thought of a good title for this,but hopefully, I will come up with one in a few days. This is one of the stories with the most votes to start. I have asked a good friend of mine to co-write this with me: BleedingLove101 I know this will be a good story as long as we get your input and your opinion, because it always matters. So here goes the story....**

Alright, Phil. I'll see you when I see you," I said turning away to grab my bags.

"I'm truly sorry about your mom and what I did to your lives," Phil muttered. I rocked on my heels and turned to look at his face. My mother's murderer. Yet he looked sincerely apologetic.

"I won't forgive you. I'll try to forget, but I never will." With that, I left him standing there and moved behind the crowd of people boarding the plane.

"I hope you do," Phil called out in a painful voice.

"I won't," I threw over my shoulder. I got on my plane without another word. Whe I sat down in my first class seat, I put my earphones in my ears and occupied myself with my touch screen ipod—one of my many guilt-gifts. Sometime later, I got off my plane to find Charlie. I smiled when he grabbed my bags and greeted me with an unemotional greeting. He led me to his cruiser and to say it was embarrassing would be an understatement. Charlie broke the silence and made it more awkward with the words he spoke.

"How you holding up, Bells?"

"I'm holding dad. It wasn't a sudden death. I was expecting it sooner or later." I didn't continue, hoping he would catch on and drop the subject. To my disappointment, he didn't catch on.

"I have no idea where to begin to console you."

"Don't try, Dad. I'm sure I'm not the only one that is giong to have a tough time dealing with this." I looked at him and he nodded and turned his attention back to the road. I put my earphones in my ear to discourage his to continue with the topic.

We pulled up to the house where a red, rusted Chevy stood. I smiled and looked at Dad. He had a sly grin on his face as he told me to check out my new truck.

"It's yours. I bought it off Billy Black. His son fixed it up. It's nothing wrong with it. Its just a little ancient,"

"Mine? You bought me a truck?!" When he nodded I nearly pulled him out of the car and tackled him to the ground. "Thanks!" I went over and checked out my new ride. It ran perfect. I would certainly make an entrance with this baby at school tomorrow. I lifted my head from the clouds and went into the house. After I thanked Charlie again, I went and started to unpack.

My room as well as the house was pretty much the same. That goes to show that Charlie really never got over my mom. That made me feel, for some reason, sad. I would try and take it easy on him. I would do the house work—anything that would help make this whole ordeal easier for him.

I went downstairs to pizza on the table. Charlie was already eating.

"Sorry Bells. I would have waited for you, but I didn't want to disturb you. There wasn't anything here to eat anything here to ea. I'll go to the grocery store tomorrow and—" I cut Charlie off.

"Don't worry about it dad. I'll be doing the cooking and shopping around from here on out, kay?" I said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that..." Again, I didn't let him finish.

"You didn't ask me. I volunteered." I said it with a firm voice so that he would know that there was no changing my mind about this. He nodded as I finally started to eat my slice of pizza.

"Well, there is grocery money over there on the counter." I saw it on the counter earlier and I just nodded.

"Well, I'm going to watch some television."

"Okay. You can leave your plate in the sink." I told him. He did as I suggested while I finished up with my pizza.

I finished the plates and went to head to bed early. I couldn't get to sleep because of my serious case of insomnia. At three in the morning, I finally gave up and read _Wuthering Heights_ At five, I heard Charlie start to move around and I waited to get in the bathroom until after he was finished.

For my first day at Forks High, I wore more hair in waves down my back, and an emerald green top, and denim skinny jeans. I put on my ballet flats and called myself done. Eating my poptart on the way out of the house, I fell. Just my luck, right? I drove through the rain carefully. Finally, I was there. There was only a few other cars in the lot. A Jeep, Volvo, and an older looking car.

I easily found my way to the office where there were five gorgeous students where entering. I quietly waited my turn. I couldn't help but stare. They were all inhumanly beautiful with pale skin, gold eyes, and one caught my eye. He was the biggest—bigger than anyone I've ever seen—and had curly brown locks of hair I couldn't get a good look at his face though. My staring immediately came to a close when they all turned to look at me. 'Weird!' I thought. I looked the other way, but still felt a pair of eyes on me. When I turned back around, the big one was looking at me still.

He didn't turn back around, but he held my gaze. For a moment, I forgot to think and breathe. His eyes trapped me. We both came to when the plump lady behind the desk asked them a question.

"So that was why you all didn't come to school the past few days?" She asked.

They all responded with yes and they soon left the office.

"How can I help you, dear?" she asked politely.

"Oh, um, I'm Isabella Swan. Can I please have my schedule?" I stuttered. I was still slightly fluttered.

"Of course," she fumbled around and handed me two slips of paper. "Please have your teachers sign this and return it to me at the end of the day."

"Yes ma'am." I took the papers.

"You must be some kind of genius. You're taking classes with the seniors," she praised. I blushed and shrugged my shoulders. "Have a nice day, Isabella." After politely saying 'Bella', I ducked out of the office. First day at Forks High, here I come.

~~*~oOo~*~~

**Now guys, I know that I shouldn't really be starting a new story seeing as I already have like five just waiting to be finished, But when I was in school, I was bored and I started to write this up. You guys voted on this story in my poll,but it was tied with another story, so I'll be doing both stories. Just give a while to start off the beginning of the surrogant bella to update some of my other stories and then I will try to update as often as I can.**

**I know that this short chapter isn't a lot to go off of, but please, as always, give me your input. Review!******ooooOOOoooo****** REMEMBER!!! The more reviews I get, the more excited I get and the faster I update. So yay! Review!**


End file.
